The present invention relates the field of furniture, and more particularly to folding and portable chairs and the like.
Chairs constructed of hinged or similar construction enabling them to be folded and easily carried from one place to another, and enabling them to be conveniently stored, have long been known. Examples of portable and/or folding chairs are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
However, each of the chairs of the prior art suffers from one or more inherent disadvantage. For example, one of the most common portable, folding chairs is the type made of aluminum tubing sections that are pivotally interconnected to define a sturdy seat, back and arm/armrest combination that is easily foldable from a substantially flat storage condition to an erected sitting condition. The arm rests of such chairs are typically a structural necessity and are desired by most people for comfort. However, some find the arm rest structures constraining. For example, persons of large girth may find it particularly difficult or uncomfortable to sit in, and to get in and out of, chairs where the chair arms define a relatively narrow passage. The chair arms of such portable, folding chairs may also present an undesirable obstruction for persons engaged in a particular activity while sitting, such as guitar playing, fishing, etc.
Such chairs also typically comprise a frame with a textile or synthetic material that, once torn or damaged, cannot easily be replaced or, if it were replaced, would not be cost effective to do so.
What is needed is an improved folding, portable and lightweight chair that permits unrestricted use by large and small persons alike and which offers as little obstruction as possible from activity while seated in the chair.
Generally speaking there is provided a portable chair that may be folded between a substantially flat storage and transport condition and an unfolded, erected condition which includes a seat and a back but which does not included arms.
In one embodiment, a chair comprises a first leg frame having opposing left and right side rails and at least one cross rail extending therebetween, the side rails each having upper and lower ends; a second leg frame having opposing left and right side rails and a front cross rail extending therebetween, the side rails each having upper and lower ends; a back frame having opposing left and right side rails and a top cross rail extending therebetween, the side rails each having upper and lower ends; left and right frame links each having upper and lower ends; a flexible support member extending between the top cross member and the front cross member; and, wherein the left and right side rails of the first frame are pivotally connected along a first pivot axis to the respective left and right side rails of the back frame and are pivotally connected along a second pivot axis to the respective left and right side rails of the second frame, and wherein the left and right frame links are pivotally connected along a third pivot axis to the respective left and right side rails of the back frame and are pivotally connected along a fourth pivot axis to the respective left and right side rails of the second frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved folding, portable chair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved folding, portable chair that has no arm members that maintains a high degree of strength and stability.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.